


Beat of Your Own Drum

by utazawa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Civilian AU, Day 12, Fluff, JayTimSS Christmas in July 2018, M/M, Mild Language, Music Festival Prompt, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utazawa/pseuds/utazawa
Summary: Jason's life can't be described as easy. It is downright difficult and dangerous. One night, everything changes for him. Now he has a new home, new family and a new friend. See how much Jason's life has changed because of one fateful encounter.





	Beat of Your Own Drum

**Author's Note:**

> The unedited version of this was originally posted on Tumblr for the JayTim Christmas in July event. 
> 
> I would like to thank Chibinightowl for beta reading this for me and helping me make this a much better work.

Jason sneaks into the back alley behind a fancy hotel in downtown Gotham, following a catering truck that parks at a service entrance. His arms are wrapped around his grumbling stomach trying to quiet it and keep warm in a threadbare shirt that’s way too big for him as he waits for the workers to start bringing the food inside. The caterers flit in and out of the hotel while leaving their truck open. After several minutes, they’re all inside and Jason rushes forward, grabbing a container from the truck and keeps running before anyone comes back out.

He runs to a dark alcove in the parking garage and tears open his prize. “Shit!” Jason quickly covers his mouth and looks around. No one comes at his despairing shout and he looks forlornly at the open plastic container. _All that food and I grab a container filled with napkins folded like swans._

Jason reaches around to where he’d hid a tire iron earlier that day and looks around the parking garage. _At least tonight won’t be a complete bust. Lou was right about this party, I’m gonna make a ton of money if I can sell off some of these tires._ He stays hidden until all activity has ceased in the parking garage before he leaves his hiding place to find his best options and soon finds a likely target.

He had just removed the last tire from a Rolls Royce when he heard someone coming. His heart pounds loudly in his chest as he seeks cover in a semi-dark corner against the wall, the tire lying at his feet. Desperately, Jason hopes no one looks his way since he’s not hidden well enough if someone looks directly at him. _Damn rich people and their brightly lit parking garages._

An older gentleman comes into view and frowns at the tireless car. He looks around, but doesn’t seem to notice Jason. As he turns to walk away, Jason’s stomach decides to complain loudly about his hunger. He curls up tight and even stops breathing in an attempt to keep from being seen, but the stranger’s eyes lock on his location.

“Come out from there, lad”, the man says with a surprisingly gentle tone.

_Guess there’s no point in hiding now._ Jason takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and steps away from the wall. His posturing would be more effective if he could keep eye contact, but his eyes are darting every which way to find a way out.

“Now don’t try to run off, I have a proposition for you.”

Jason’s eyes widen and he curls in on himself as he starts backing away, constantly keeping his eyes on the stranger. His back hits the wall; he takes a deep breath, and glares at the old man. “I don’t...I can’t...I would rather be beat!” he yells more than a little frantically.

There is a moment of silence after this declaration where the old man just looks puzzled and then horrified. “Oh, no, my boy, you misunderstand me.” The stranger stays where he is but holds his hands up in a placating gesture. “Let us try this again, shall we? My name is Alfred Pennyworth. If you would be so kind as to put the tires back on the car, I won’t contact the authorities and I will be sure to get you something to eat.”

Jason relaxes slightly as he observes how repulsed Alfred looked at his insinuation and how genuine he appears to be with his offer. He takes a tentative step away from the corner. “Why?”

Alfred smiles with sad eyes. “You obviously need the tires for food money, and I need the tires so that I can drive myself and Master Bruce back home.”

“Why not just call the cops?”

“Though there are better ways to get food, I can understand doing whatever you can to stay safe and fed. Besides, I doubt any of us want to spend the rest of our night with the police, and it is no trouble to get you something to eat.”

Jason studies Alfred for another moment. “Okay.” He stands the tire on its side and rolls it back to the car, getting started on putting the tires back on as Alfred supervises, keeping his distance which helps calm Jason’s still jangling nerves.

He’s putting the last tire back on the car when he hears someone approaching. 

“Alfred, is everything ok? You’ve been gone for a while.” Jason peeks around the side of the car and sees Bruce Wayne walking towards Alfred. _Holy shit! I tried to steal from Bruce freakin’ Wayne! There’s no way he’s not going to call the cops._ He tightens the last lug nut and then slowly backs away from the car to make his escape while Bruce and Alfred talk. _So much for a meal, but I’d rather go hungry._

“Ah, Master Jason,” _Master?!?!_ “If you could kindly put the hubcap back on, we can see about paying you for your services.”

Bruce peers over at Jason and back at Alfred with a questioning look. “We had a flat tire, sir,” Jason startles at the lie, but stops backing away, “and this young man offered to help me change it. In exchange, I intend to give him a proper warm meal.”

“That was certainly kind of you,” Bruce says as he approaches Jason with his hand extended. “My name is Bruce, and you are?”

Jason shakes his hand. “Umm…” _Should I lie?_ “...My name…” He takes a breath. _No._ “It’s Jason...uhh…sir.”

“Jason! It’s nice to meet you. Let’s get this hubcap on and be on our way then.” Bruce gives his hand a vigorous shake before letting go and kneeling at the back of the car in his fine tuxedo.

Jason looks at Alfred a little suspiciously. “You didn’t say anything about having to travel with you.”

“I did say I would get you something to eat. You can’t have thought that I meant to go back into the charity event and take the food from the guests?”

He flushes as that is exactly what he’d thought. “I appreciate the offer, but…” Jason can’t think how to finish the sentence and not get in trouble, but he knows better than to get into cars with strangers.

As if reading his mind, Alfred responds, “You are welcome to wait here, and I will bring you back a square meal. However, it is rather cold out and it will take considerably longer to get you fed if I must bring it back here.”

Jason’s stomach grumbles loudly at the talk of food. “I can wait here.”

Bruce speaks up. “If I might make a suggestion… I can give you my cellphone to keep with you until we drop you off wherever you would like to go after you’re done eating. In the car, you can sit up front with Alfred, in the back with me, or I can sit with Alfred up front and you can sit in the back by yourself. Whatever would make you most comfortable.”

“Might I add that the car and manor are much warmer than this drafty parking garage?”

Jason looks at the car a bit longingly. _I’m so hungry and it’s really cold. If I really get stuck I could call for help. There’s no way a rich guy like Bruce Wayne would have a phone that doesn’t work._ “I…okay…please.”

“Great!” Bruce pulls out his phone and hands it to Jason, rattling off the unlock code as he does. “Why don’t you and Alfred get situated in the car and I’ll put this hubcap back on. You must be freezing after being out here so long.”

“Thanks, sir.” The phone was sleek and shiny and probably the most expensive thing Jason has ever held in his life.

“Call me Bruce, and it’s no trouble.”

Jason eyes the car for a moment and decides he doesn’t want to sit in the back with the tinted windows, so he hesitantly slides into the passenger seat after Alfred gets in and gives him an encouraging smile.

~*~*~

Jason pulls his jacket tighter around him as he walks around the grounds of Wayne Manor early one evening. He’s still shocked and amazed that he lives here now. _Never in a million years did I think getting caught stealing tires would be a good thing. I still prefer spending most of my time outside though. I don’t want to get too used to it, but it’s nice to have a place to stay, however long this lasts.  
_

The sun is already below the horizon when Jason notices a light through the trees. He’s never been in this direction before and decides to investigate. He walks until he gets to the high stone wall surrounding the property. Looking around, he scales the wall using a nearby tree to help him and sits on top. The source of the light is a single window in the manor next door. _Can this distance even be considered next door? It’s kinda weird that there’s only one light on.  
_

Jason lies on the top of the wall watching the stars and forgetting about his neighbours until he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. _Is that a kid?_ He sits up and watches as a kid opens the lit window and stares out at his driveway for a few minutes before disappearing back inside. _Wonder what that was about?_ Jason’s new watch beeps from the alarm he set to remind him about his curfew. Alfred didn’t like him being late for dinner.  


~*~*~

After supper one night not long after the window incident, Jason decides to ask a question that’s been bothering him. “Hey, what do you know about the people who live next door?”

“Not a whole lot,” Bruce replies. “ Their names are Jack and Janet Drake. They have a business that’s doing well, and they spend most of their time working out of town. Sometimes we see them at different events around the city. They were at the charity event where we met you. Why do you ask?”

Jason’s gut twists uncomfortably. “Are they out of town now?”

“I think they mentioned working on a merger overseas back in December. Said it would take about five to six months so they should be back in a month or two.” Jason’s eyes widen considerably.

“Are you quite all right, Master Jason?” Alfred asks in concern.

“Yeah,” he mumbles distractedly. _Has that kid been all alone in that house since Christmas?!_ “Can I invite a friend over?”

Bruce and Alfred look perplexed by the change in topic. “Of course, you can. What’s their number and we can call to arrange to...”

“Thanks!” Jason interrupts as he rushes towards the door. “I’ll be right back!”

Jason grabs his bike and pedals to the neighbour’s house as quickly as he can. He jumps off the bike in the front yard and runs up the steps to ring the doorbell. After a few minutes, he does it again, this time in rapid succession. _I’ll give him 5 more minutes then I’m trying his window.  
_

A few minutes go by and no one answers the door. Jason runs around the side of the house and yells up at the window that he usually sees lit at night. “Hey kid, you in there?” he shouts.  The curtain moves slightly, but no one appears. “Come on! Don’t make me climb that tree, just open the window and talk to me!”

After a minute a thin, dark haired kid opens the window and peers down at Jason. “Um…who are you?”

“I’m Jason. What’s your name?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ll tell you that as soon as you tell me your name.”

“I’m Tim,” the kid responds quietly.

“Well Tim, I’m your neighbour, and as the only other kid in the neighbourhood I thought it only right that I invite you over to play some games or something. It would have been easier to ask if you would have answered the door though.”

_He doesn’t know what to think._ Jason’s suspicion is confirmed when Tim responds, eyes wide in surprise. “I...You…I’m sorry…Wait…really?!”

Jason chuckles. “Really. Of course, it’s easier to talk face to face instead of yelling at you from the lawn.”

“I’m not allowed to leave my room when the nanny isn’t here, so I couldn’t answer the door.”

_I’m so glad he hasn’t been completely alone all this time._ “Oh. Well, can you call your nanny and tell her you were invited to Bruce Wayne’s house and ask her if you can go? Or ask her if I can visit? You’ve gotta get bored being here by yourself.”

“I...you really want to hang out with me?” Tim looks very uncertain, but a little hopeful.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

“Just…ok…I’ll be right back!” Tim yells excitedly before disappearing back in his room.

Jason grins to himself. _I should have done this sooner. He looks so excited. I hope she says yes.  
_

“Umm…Jason? She…she wants to talk to Mr. Wayne first.”

“I’m not allowed to give out his number. Can I get hers? I’ll ask him to call her.”

Tim talks quietly into the phone for a minute, and then hangs up. “Ok. She’s expecting his call.” He rattles off a number that Jason punches into his phone to save.

Jason pulls out his phone and sees he missed three calls from Bruce already. _Whoops. Guess I should have told him where I was going._ He smiles up at Tim who is staring at him as he dials Bruce’s number and prepares to be scolded.

“Jason Peter Todd, you better have a good reason for leaving without telling us where you were going and not answering when I called.”

“Sorry, Bruce. I just wanted to get here ASAP. I didn’t mean to worry you. I can take care of myself, you know.”

The excuse doesn’t fly. “Where are you and why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“My phone was still on silent from school. I’m at the Drake’s house. Timmy wants to visit, but his nanny wants to talk to you first. Can he still come over or am I in trouble?”

Bruce sighs. “No, you’re not in trouble, but don’t do it again. Wait, their son is there? Are the Drakes back sooner than I thought?”

“No, they’re still gone. Bruce, he’s here all by himself. The nanny leaves him alone at night. Can you please call her and convince her to let him visit?”

Jason can hear tightness in Bruce’s voice. “Give me her number.”

He reads off the number he got from Tim. “Hey, Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime kiddo.”

Jason disconnects and gives Tim a thumbs up. “What do you wanna do when you come over?”

Tim giggles. “She still has to say yes.”

He smirks. Like there was any chance the nanny will say no to Bruce Wayne. “I know. So what do you want to do when you come over?”

A little reluctantly Tim asks, “Can we play Mario Kart? I think it would be more fun with two people.”

“Sure, Timmy. Anything you want.”

Before Tim can respond, a phone rings and he disappears back into his room. A minute later he pops his head out the window again. His eyes are wide with disbelief. “I’m…she says I’m staying the night!!!”

“Great! Pack a bag and meet me at the front door!” Jason makes his way around the house not even waiting for Tim’s response. _I don’t know whether to be mad or happy. Why the hell would his parents leave him by himself all night, every night? And he shouldn’t be so thrilled that some kid he’s never met demanded that he come over to hang out._ The front door creaks open and Tim locks the door behind him.

“Tim!” Jason says as he grabs his pack from him and throws it over the handlebars of his bike. “Let’s get going.” He holds on to the handlebar of his bike with one hand and throws his other arm over Tim’s skinny shoulders. “Alfred makes the best cookies and hot chocolate, you’re gonna love it.”

~*~*~

“Go to your room. You’re grounded.”

Jason slams the door and lies down on his bed, utterly convinced that Bruce hates him and is about to kick him out. _Why can’t I keep my anger in check? I hate it. The kids at school think I’m beneath them. I can handle that. But saying I’d do_ that _, it’s not right. And…ughh…I’m so mad!  
_

He picks up his phone and begins to type.

Jason: _You free?_

Tim: _What’s up?_

Jason:  _I just got grounded._

Tim: _What happened?_

Jason: _I got suspended from school for punching a guy.  
_

Tim: _Why did you punch him?_

Jason: _Don’t wanna talk about it._

Tim: _Does Bruce know why you punched the guy?_

Jason: _No. I don’t want to give him another reason to kick me out._

Tim: _Jason. He’s not going to kick you out.  Just tell him what happened._

Jason: _What if he believes what they said is true, and that it isn’t worth the trouble?  
_

Tim: _What did they say?_

Jason: _They said a street rat like me can only get good grades because I’m screwing my peer tutor and she’s letting me cheat off of her._

Tim: _What??!! Why didn’t you just ignore them?_

Jason: _I did._

Tim: _So what happened after that?_

Jason: _The jerk I punched_ _started flipping Jenny’s skirt up (she’s my tutor) and his groupies made kissy faces at her. Said she should drop the street rat and be with a real man. I pulled him away when he wouldn’t stop even after she said to quit it. She ran off and I told him if he ever did that again I would tell a teacher.  
_

Tim _: And then?  
_

Jason: _He said he’d do whatever he wanted to her because if I told the teacher anything he would tell the whole school how I was bragging that I get to live with Bruce Wayne because he thinks I’m good in bed. I got even madder so I punched him. I don’t care how high class he thinks he is, he can’t do that to people.  
_

Tim: _You have to tell Bruce what happened._

Jason: _I can’t. Besides, he doesn’t want to talk to me right now. He was so pissed when he picked me up.  
_

The texts stop after that, so he assumes Tim got a call from someone, like the often absent nanny.

Jason buries his face in a pillow and ponders his situation. He doesn’t like the conclusion he comes to. _Bruce is just trying to figure out how to kick me out and still look good._ He continues to lie on his bed for a moment longer before getting up. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he packs some clothes in a bag for when he is inevitably kicked out. He looks back at the bed. _I picked the blanket, does that mean it’s mine or would it be stealing?_

He’s saved from trying to answer that question when the doorbell rings. It’s an odd sound to hear in the cavernous house and Jason wonders who made it past the front gates.   _Perfect timing. I was going to wait until late tonight to pack food, but this way I can sleep._ Jason waits a couple minutes, then starts heading to the kitchen with his backpack while the rest of the household is presumably distracted with the guest. As he approaches the study, muffled voices echo out into the hallway, causing Jason to slow down so he won’t be heard as he sneaks past. As he gets level with the door and the voices are clearer, he freezes.

_Tim? What the hell is he doing here?_ He presses himself against the wall so he can listen in.

“I’ve told you before Tim, call me Bruce.”

Tim’s voice starts out hesitant, but gains conviction and a professional quality as he speaks. “Bru…Mr. Wayne. You need to talk to Jason.”

_What is he doing?!?!  
_

“What about?”

Tim loses some of his professional tone. “About what happened today!”

“We talked. He wouldn’t say anything except the kid deserved it. Until he apologizes, he will remain grounded. This isn’t any of your concern, Tim. I will have Jason call you after he apologizes.”

“He won’t apologize. I wouldn’t either.”

_Is he serious?_

Bruce answers with less certainty in his voice. “Tim, do you know what happened?”

“Yes, and you need to talk to Jason because I won’t tell you, _and_ he needs to know what you consider…umm…reasonable punishment.”

“Reasonable punishment? What do you mean?”

Jason is reeling and tries to run back to his room, but bumps into Alfred instead.

“I have been looking for you, Master Jason.” The old man gives him a sad smile and places his hand on his shoulder to turn him back towards the study door. He raps gently. “Master Bruce, I have retrieved young Master Jason for you. Shall I bring him in?”

“Yes, Alfred, please do.”

Alfred opens the door, leads Jason into the room, and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving them be.

Jason catches Bruce eyeing the half-filled backpack with disappointment before he directs his gaze down at the floor. He hears the scrape of a chair, and Bruce then places his hand gently under Jason’s chin and makes him look up. “Will you please tell me what happened today, chum?”

Tim grabs Jason’s hand, eyes wide and pleading. It’s hard to keep his resistance going when his friend turns on the puppy dog eyes.

Jason nods in agreement. “Can Tim stay?”

Bruce watches as Jason visibly settles with Tim’s support and responds, “Sure, Jason, whatever you need.”

~*~*~

Jason and Tim are lying on the balcony and staring up at the stars on a warm July night. This far out from the city, there are plenty to see and Tim has been pointing out constellations that he recognizes, but has since lapsed into silence

“Hey, Jason?” Tim asks after a while.

Jason turns his head and notices a slight red tint to his friend’s cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For noticing me.” Tim smiles gently at him. “For coming over to ask me to hang out. For bringing the fact that I was home alone at night to Bruce’s attention so that he could talk my parents into letting me stay here when they’re away.”

“They’re gone a lot, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I mean, they were gone for 5 months. Then, they weren’t even home a month when they started planning their next trip.”

Jason reaches over and gently holds Tim’s hand. His heart is pounding a mile a minute. “Are you happier now?”

Tim beams and squeezes Jason’s hand. “Definitely.”

“Then it was worth it.” Jason smirks, feeling a flash of heat on his face for a moment before they go back to looking at the stars, their hands still linked together.

~*~*~

_GOTHAM CITY MUSIC FESTIVAL_  
SEPTEMBER 1, 2018  
ROBINSON PARK  
9AM – MIDNIGHT  


Jason reads the notice that came in the mail and smiles, already feeling excited.

“Hey, Alfred. Can you drive me and Tim into town next weekend?”

“So long as you both have permission I don’t see why not. What’s next weekend?”

“The music festival is happening! A lot of the concerts are free so even kids like me could go. I mean, not that I couldn’t pay now, but there are so many people there. It’s a lot of fun!” Jason blushes as he realizes that he’s acting like a little kid.

Alfred smiles at him. “Make sure to ask Master Bruce. If you plan to stay too late, he may insist that someone be with you.”

“Okay. Oh, and can you keep this secret from Tim? I want to surprise him.”

“As you wish, Master Jason. Now go speak to Master Bruce before you get too involved in your planning.”

“Thanks, Alf!” Jason exclaims as he runs off to find Bruce.

~*~*~

The following weekend, Jason is practically bouncing from excitement in the backseat of the car as Alfred drives him and Tim into town.

“Can you tell me where we’re going yet?” Tim’s voice sounds like a mix between amused and frustrated.

“Soon. I want it to be a surprise.”

Jason keeps looking out the window and when they’re a block away from Robinson Park he puts his hands over Tim’s eyes.

“Hey! Jason, come on, can’t you just tell me?!”

“No, you have to see it all at once.”

“Are we at least almost there?”

Alfred stops the car, gets out and opens the back door. Music can be heard playing from the park. “We’re here, sirs. Now remember. You need to meet Master Bruce right here at eight o’clock if you wish to stay later.”

“Thanks, Alf. We’ll meet him. I set my alarm and everything.” Jason helps Tim out of the car while keeping his eyes covered, then walks over to the entrance.

“Can I look yet?” Tim asks with a mixture of impatience and excitement.

“Almost.” Jason pulls Tim ahead another five steps. “Okay. Now.”

Jason moves his hand and watches as Tim stares wide-eyed at everything. His gaze darts from food carts, to jewelry stands, to clothing stands and craft stands, to stands selling merchandise for all the different bands, and then he spots the outdoor stage and the crowd of people dancing to the music. Tim grins widely. “This is awesome! Where to first?”

“Let’s get something to drink and then check out the band!” Jason starts pulling a laughing Tim towards the lemonade stand.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I’ve never seen you this excited, you’re like a kid in a candy store.”

~*~*~

Eight o’clock comes and goes and, much to the boys surprise, Alfred joins Bruce when he comes to pick them up. They agree to stay so they can all catch the fireworks show and settle down on a grassy hill to listen to the music, Jason and Tim sitting a little ways away from the adults.

“Did you have fun today?” Jason asks.

Tim gives him an incredulous look. “We ate, danced, listened to live music, got into a water gun war, won a t-shirt and CD, and now we’re still listening to music while waiting for fireworks. Today has been fantastic.”

“I’m glad.” Jason reaches out and grabs hold of Tim’s hand. “You know how you thanked me for helping you not be lonely?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you helped me too. You stood up for me against Bruce. You made me talk to him about what was going on at school and tell him about how sure I was that he’d eventually kick me out. You even made me tell him what I thought was mine and Alfred’s big secret about his tires. Anyway, what I guess I’m trying to say is thank you.” He squeezes Tim’s hand.

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Tim says quietly.

“I know, but I want to, and… I’m less lonely now too.”

The music stops as the fireworks start up. Jason and Tim smile at each other and watch the fireworks exploding through the night sky with vibrant colours.

After the show is over and the music starts back up, Tim shifts around to face him. “Jason?”

“Yeah?” He looks over to see Tim biting his lip nervously.

Tim’s face flushes red as he leans forward and gives Jason a quick kiss.

He blushes too, and doesn’t let go of their joined hands, tightening his grip incrementally as he tugs Tim in closer to lean against him. Jason wraps his arm around Tim’s still skinny shoulders and they spend the rest of the festival like that, listening to the band play before they go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I realize that the Drakes did not initially live next door to the Waynes. However, I felt having them as next door neighbours fit the story better, and what are AUs for if not to flub some of the canon details? :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments or visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
